


He Never Learns

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Morning After, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The mistakle Geri keeps repeating. Drabble.





	He Never Learns

Dried sweat itches on his skin. He is no longer drunk. The birds start singing, the night is almost over.

Sergio snores quietly next to his ear. Geri clucks his tongue to get him to stop; Sergio snuffles, turns in his sleep and curls into Geri, resting his cheek against Geri's shoulder. Geri feels the hot puffs of his breath against his neck.

It's too late, the damage has already been done, so what does it matter now if he lets himself stay till the sun is up to be there to wake Sergio up when it's time to leave.


End file.
